


The Lockscreen

by SavDragon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Needs Help, Alya Césaire Ships It, DJWifi, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Poor Marinette, We Are All Alya Césaire, a dash of angst, adrienette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 13:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19854091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavDragon/pseuds/SavDragon
Summary: "Am I your lockscreen?""You weren't supposed to see that!!" PromptAdrienette Fic





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A small fic I wrote on Tumblr from a prompt and now moving onto Ao3! I hope you all enjoy!

It was after school, Marinette sat on a bench waiting for Alya. They were going to hang out today and sleepover that night, just the two of them. It made Marinette happy to hang out just the two of them and gossip and laugh really hard. Sometimes you just need a girls night out.

Waiting, she stared at her phone screen with Adrien’s picture staring back. She sighed, she only imagined Adrien staring back at her so lovingly in real life. She wished she could spend more time with him and not be a stuttering mess around him.

Not even paying attention to people around her she felt a presence next to her. Thinking it was Alya she didn’t look away from the phone screen.

“You ready to go?” Marinette asked, turning her head but not her eyes.

“Am I your lockscreen?” She heard a male voice behind her, her arms flailed in the air as she turned to the owner of the voice. It did not belong to Alya, she turned to find Adrien looking at her with a smile. Marinette snatched her phone and pressed the screen to her chest with a beet red face.

“A-Adrien!” She exclaimed, realizing he had already seen the picture and it was too late to turn back now to change his mind. She looked away from him embarrassed. “Y-you weren’t supposed to see that.”

“Why not? Isn’t it normal to have a friends picture as your phone screen?” He asked, tilting his head to the side in confusion. Marinette didn’t know what to say, he thought she saved his photo as her lock screen because they were friends? Because that's what friends do? Sure, some people do that, but she just likes to see his face.. but then again he doesn’t know that.

“Uh.. yea! Exactly!” She told him spreading her lips into a smile nervously. Adrien beamed a gorgeous smile at her.

“That’s awesome! I’m really happy you think of me so fondly to put my face as your lock screen!” He smiled, put his hand on her shoulder and left waving goodbye. Marinette slumped forward, groaning, when he was out of sight.

“I’m so happy you think of me so fondly to put my face as your lock screen!” Marinette’s head lifted as she heard Alya mimic Adrien’s voice, Alya heard everything. Marinette wished she could crumble into the ground.

“Shut up Alya.” She grumbled into her hands, Alya roared with laughter holding her stomach.

~~Later that night~~

Adrien laid on his bed looking at photos on his phone. Photos he’s taken with Marinette, Nino, and Alya. He mostly looked at the black haired designer that smiled back at him every photo.

“Why are you so chipper?” Plagg asked him, sitting on Adrien’s nightstand with a piece of cheese. The model sighed happily putting his phone down and looking at the kwami.

“Marinette. I saw that she had a photo of me as her lock screen.” He told Plagg. The small kwami snickered quietly.

“Is that so? Pigtail girl likes you!” He teased his chosen. Adrien sat up furrowing his eyebrows at him.

“What? No, Marinette set it as her lock screen because we’re friends.”

“Tell me Adrien. Is it a picture of you, the blog girl, pigtail girl and the dj?” Plagg gave him an all knowing smile, he knew it was just Adrien in the picture.

“Well... no. It’s just me but-“ The blonde started, but Plagg put his paw up to stop him.

“And what picture do you have on your phone for a lock screen?” The small god questioned.

“Ladybug.” Adrien nearly whispered, looking at the ground embarrassed.

“Why do you have Ladybug as your lock screen?”

Adrien pauses, why did he have her as his lock screen? Because he loved her? He wants to see her when he opened his phone?

“Maybe because I like looking at her.” He concluded, oblivious to what Plagg was getting at.

“So then why does pigtail girl just have your picture on her phone but not a group photo?” Plagg turned back to his cheese, grumbling that human relationships were dumb or something like that, Adrien couldn’t understand. The blonde thought about it, she said she had it because they were friends but she didn’t actually confirm it. She seemed nervous when he found out, and she just agreed when he guessed. He has Ladybug as his lock screen and she has him as hers. Would that mean....?

Adrien’s face burned red.

“Ah, now you get it!” Plagg snickered, eating his cheese and letting his kitten have his moment.

~~~ bonus~~~~

“Alya would you stop?” Marinette begged, Alya just wouldn’t stop laughing after imitating Adrien for an hour.

“I can’t, it’s just too funny!” Alya said out loud, maybe a little too loud.

“Alya please, it’s embarrassing!” Marinette pouted, Alya stopped laughing out loud and set a hand on her friends shoulder.

“It’s okay Marinette, he’s just as dense as a rock. He’ll figure it out.” She assured the designer, eating another cookie her parents brought up.

“What if I don’t want him to figure it out?” The dark haired girl grumbled into her pillow.

“Girl, what if he does and asks you to go on a date?” The blogger sat up cradling her hands on her face. “Then you get Married and have babies-“

She was interrupted with a pillow to the face. Marinette giggled, “You’re ridiculous.”

They laughed together throwing pillows and blankets at each other.


	2. The lock screen Part 2!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A requested part 2!

“You really think Marinette likes me? Like, more than a friend?” Adrien asked his lazy Kwami the 10th time that night. It was almost 10pm and Adrien should’ve been in bed. Plagg sighs and looks at Adrien with his green eyes.

“Of course gumshoe! Like I’ve said the last million times!” The small god exclaimed, he was a little irritated with his chosen, he wanted to sleep for the night and not have to deal with this. Maybe I shouldn’t have said anything, he thought to himself.

Adrien just couldn’t wrap his head around it. But it would make so much sense on why she was so nervous around him. She stuttered constantly, blushes around him, and has photos of him on her wall. He’d catch her saying “you’re gorgeous,” before fulling saying it and correcting herself, he just never thought about it.

He was flattered that she liked him, sure, she’s an amazing person and friend. Should I talk to her about it? Ask her if she does like me? I don’t want to just assume because of what plagg pointed out.

What if she said yes? Would he try going out with her? He loves Ladybug, but she doesn’t seem to like him back so maybe trying with Marinette would be okay?

What if Marinette said no? Deny that she has a crush on Adrien? His heart fell for some reason. Was he actually hopeful that she liked him?

Adrien fell on his bed sighing, Plagg is right, human relationships are confusing.. Maybe a good nights rest would clear his mind and he’d know what to do in the morning. He had a whole weekend to think about it and talk to Marinette on Monday.

~~On Monday~~

Marinette woke up on time for once, she didn’t have to rush to class or hurry and eat something for breakfast. She was at school before class started, she sat on a bench and took out her phone texting Alya. The designer teased her friend that she had gotten there before Alya did.

Ah ha! So you can be early! I’ll let you have this one since I’m at school first all the time!

She laughed at a reply, she didn’t realize it was a race, she clicked her phone screen off. She looked at her lock screen. She changed it right after Adrien saw it, to a picture of the four of them in a selfie.

“You changed the picture.” A voice spoke from behind startling her, she nearly fell back. She turned to see Adrien standing behind her. “Sorry I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Marinette didn’t say anything and sat straight looking down at the ground. She felt the butterflies in her stomach go crazy when he proceeds to sit down next to her.

“Listen, I’m really sorry if I embarrassed you on Friday, it wasn’t my intention.” He told her, he had a lot of time to think about it and concluded that maybe he had embarrassed her for putting her on the spot. She looked at him in confusion, he wasn’t paying attention to anything but the floor.

“You didn’t embarrass me that much.. it’s fine.” The designer assured him, she managed a smile as he turned his head to her. In truth, he wasn’t the one who embarrassed her, it was Alya, mostly. Yes it was embarrassing to have your crush catch you in the act of staring at his face that you have for your lock screen. But it wasn’t his fault and she never blamed him. Adrien felt his stomach do a front flip, just like when Ladybug smiles at him. This was his chance before the bell rung or they were interrupted by their friends.

“Marinette.” He looked at her, he waited for her to look at him to make sure she was paying attention. She looked into his green eyes and stared, waiting for him to finish what he was saying, “I’ve had a lot things on my mind this weekend and I wanted to talk to you about them. Would you want to meet in the library during lunch to talk?”

Alone with Adrien? Heck yes!!

Wait.

What?! Adrien wanted to talk to her alone?! In the library?! This would be a disaster! She would just drop a book on his toe and break him or fall back in ther chair and embarrass herself and he’d never want to be with a klutz like her. As if he could read her mind and see her panicked expression he continues to explain.

“I just want to talk, I trust you to confide with you about stuff. We don’t need to do anything you’re not comfortable with. We could do it at your house or outside. I assure you I won’t push you if you don’t want to.” He looked at her, Marinette could see he was trying his best to assure her. She needed to calm down, he just wanted to talk. But what did he want to talk about?

“It’s fine, the libarry is fine. LIBRARY, I mean. What do you want to talk to me about?” She asked him, but just on time the bell rung and both teens froze in disappointment. Adrien was the one to stand up first.

“Just some things that have been on my mind, nothing bad.” He looked behind her, he smiled and nodded a hello. Looking back at her, “I’ll see you at classroom?”

Marinette answered with a nod and held her bag with both hands in front of her. Adrien trusted her? She smiles softly at the ground. An arm wraps around her shoulder scaring her out of her thoughts.

“What was that about with Adrien?” Alya questioned with a mischievous grin.

“N-nothing!” Marinette yelled, maybe a bit too loud. Everyone turned their heads towards her, her shoulders raised to her ears as she tried to hide from everyone. She sighed knowing Alya would only continuously bother her until she told her. They walked together up to the classroom, “Adrien asked me to hangout during lunch to talk to me.”

The blogger squealed, “I knew it! He wants you alone to ask you out!”

“Shhh Alya! I don’t want the whole school to know! ESPECIALLY Chloe!” Marinette put a hand over her friend’s mouth, they stopped right outside the classroom. Proudly, Alya pointed to her chest with her thumb.

“I’ll watch your back, Chloe won’t bother you!” She assures the designer with a smirk. “Just tell me allll the details afterwards.”

“Alright alright, lets just get to class.” Marinette turned away and into the classroom with her giddy friend behind her.

~during lunch~

Adrien was a bundle of nerves, he’d been practicing what to say all weekend when he had time. His father still made him practice the piano and go to his fencing classes. Also a couple photo shoots, but his nights were mostly free.

Once the bell rang everyone left the classroom, he turned to Marinette and met her eyes. He smiled and mouthed “You okay?” She returned a small smile and nodded.

They got out of their seats and started walking down to the library, he noticed in the corner of his eye, Alya giving Marinette a thumbs up. His chest tightened, it made him happy knowing Alya was there for Marinette, that she has a good friend behind her.

“How are you doing today?” Adrien asked the dark haired girl, making conversation. It seemed to catch her off guard, she began stuttering out her answer.

“I-I’m good, I-mean my day has been fine.” She paused, “how about yours?”

“It’s been good, I enjoy coming to school being with my friends and learning new things. Homeschool isn’t as fun.” He chuckles out.. They walked in sync into the room, she only hummed to his answer happily.

“So.. what did you want to talk to me about?” She asked him, watching him sit down at a table setting his bag on the ground carefully, she did the same.

“Um.” Adrien blanked, he couldn’t remember anything he was going to say. Perfect, he thought sarcastically. Maybe I could improvise.

“I wanted to talk about you.” He looked at her, nice, it’s okay for now. The designer leaned back in her chair.

“Me?”

He nods, “I had a lot of time to think this weekend. And I wanted to ask you something important.”

Before she could say anything he sat forward with his arms on the table. “It has something to do with me being your lockscreen.” He looked into her eyes to watch them open wide. “Don’t worry, I’m not mad or anything! In fact I’m very flattered.”

She seemed to relax a bit and lean back in her chair. “Okay.” She said very quietly as if she was afraid to speak.

“I realized why you had me as your phone screen.” Again, Marinette tensed in her chair, smooth Agreste, very smooth. Realizing he needed to take a different approach and not sound like a total idiot. The whole weekend he’s been in La la land, thinking about Marinette. He didn’t realize that she meant more to him than a friend, until now. He didn’t want to mess this up, he didn’t want to scare her away. “I’m sorry I’m a mess. I practiced what I was going to say and I forgot. I tried to improvise and my brain is not working like I want it to.”

Marinette sat in her chair looking at him in confusion, like he had grown a second head, with a hint of concern. She turned away with pink dusting her cheeks. Adrien stayed silent for a moment, thinking of what he wanted to say.

“I’m sorry you have to find out that way” Marinette broke the silence, looking at her hands nervously. “You probably think I have some huge obsession for this gorgeous model that goes to my school.”

Adrien smiles wide, she thinks I’m gorgeous. He felt his cheeks heat up, his heart beat raced.

“That’s not it at all.” He started, waving his hands. Marinette lifted her head up to look at him slightly. Lifting his hand to rub the back of his neck, feeling his face heat up like a furnace. “In fact, I have the same kind of obsession with Ladybug.”

“What?” The designer squeaked in surprise, what did he say? He chuckled nervously and pulled out his phone showing his lock screen. It was a picture of Ladybug, of Marinette taken by a civilian, most likely Alya. Marinette wanted to kiss him. All this time he’s liked Ladybug and she liked him. But wait, did he ask ther to talk alone is because he found out her identity was because of his lock screen? He saw the similarities and just assumed it was her? He brought Ladybug up so maybe he was just obsessed with her like she was with him. “I’ve liked her for a long time but I think it’s time I tell her the truth..”

She knew it, he did know. He had to! What truth did he have to tell her? How would he tell Ladybug the truth, unless he knew her identity!

“Wait, when did you find out?” Marinette questioned him, almost pushing her chair over when standing. Adrien was lost, he thought she had meant when he found out she liked him.

“What do you mean? Uhhh on Friday. I kinda figured it out because of my lock screen.” It wasn’t wrong. “But I wanted to ask you first before assuming things.”

“And you’re okay that it is me?” She questioned with hope in her eyes and her hands holding each other over her heart. He looked at her with confusion.

“Of course, I’m very appreciative and think highly of you.” He said in a serious tone, he looked up at her with a smile. He stood, walking over and taking her hand. “I’m glad that it’s you.”

“I’m so glad, Adrien, it’s really a relief. I would always think that people didn’t see me as the same person when I really am. Both Ladybug and Marinette, I have always seen Ladybug as a part of me and now I’m so happy you see the same thing.” Marinette started ranting not paying attention, she held onto his hand softly. Adrien couldn’t believe he was hearing this correctly, Marinette was Ladybug?? It made perfect sense on why both of them were so brave and beautiful. Both had dark hair and blue eyes and both have a breathtaking smile. It was unbelievable, he didn’t even care that they had not been talking about the same thing!

He lift her up in his arms and spun her happily.

“It’s you! It’s really you!” He nearly shouted, remembering they were in a library in a public place he set her down gently. Her cheeks were pink, her smile pushing her cheeks up making her eyes squint slightly. She was the most gorgeous thing he’d ever seen.

“Adrien, is that why you asked to talk to me? To ask if I was Ladybug?” The dark haired girl asked, placing her face in his neck. He didn’t know if he should tell her the truth and let her figure out that she spilled the beans or made her believe a lie. He pushed her shoulders to look at her.

“My lady, don’t get mad.”

“Wha?”

Before she could react, he told her the truth, “I was asking if you liked me and if you did I was going to ask you on a date. Because I had liked Ladybug but she had never returned my feelings so I was going to try to go out with you! Since you’re both so amazing and it turns out you’re both and I’m so happy it’s you because now I can have both and not have to pick!” He ranted, squeezing her a tiny bit closer.

“You’re Chat Noir aren’t you?” She asked making him freeze. He couldn’t look at her face, she sounded disappointed? Maybe he was reading too much into it.

“And if I was?” He asked her still not looking directly at her. Hands touched his face pushing them to look at her. Twinkling blue eyes met his green ones, a grin stretched across her face.

“Then I’d kiss you.” She told him, still holding his face. He felt a smirk cross his lips and he leaned closer.

“Then I’m all yours purrinces.” He whispered, she rolled her eyes chuckling.

“Oh, you’re definitely my kitty.” She pulled him closer until their lips met. A quick chaste to the lips before pulling away.

“I’m glad it’s you. At least now I know you’re a complete dork.” She flicked his nose playfully, he gave her a lovesick smile.

“You love it.” He teased, wrapping his hands around her waist pulling her closer.

“I do. I love you.” She put her hand on his face softly. His shoulders raised in excitement.

“I love you too my lady.” He bent down to give her one of the first of many kisses.

“Thank goodness you had my photo as your lockscreen.” They laughed together in each other’s arms.

~bonus~

Alya breaks down the door, with Nino behind her.

“Babe-“ Nino pleaded, But Alya marched over to the two teens, she falls on her knees pumping her fists in the air.

“Finally my ship has sailed!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed!! ♥️
> 
> Thank you guys so much!!  
> Tell me what you think!  
> And check me out on my Tumblr!
> 
> My Personal blog:  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/savdragon
> 
> My Miraculous Ladybug Side blog:  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/miraculous-catdragon
> 
> See ya guys!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much!!  
> Tell me what you think!  
> And check me out on my Tumblr!
> 
> My Personal blog:  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/savdragon
> 
> My Miraculous Ladybug Side blog:  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/miraculous-catdragon
> 
> See ya guys!!


End file.
